


Beast in the Darkness

by IndigoDream



Series: The Idio(t)s [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but not of any MC so), (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Eldritch beings, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier has a twin, M/M, Mind Control, Monsters, Near Death, Whump, more than canon violence, well sorta idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Julian has waited two days and two nights for Lambert to come back from his hunt. Two days and two nights, the way they had promised each other long ago they would do. On the morning of the third day, as the sun rises over the horizon, he walks out of the inn he had been waiting in like a caged animal, and he sets out to find Lambert. They had met in the little tow of Bessan five nights ago, enjoying with each other some well-needed respite. Lambert had been contracted the third afternoon, and he had left that very night.--Jaskier has a twin. That twin is in love with Lambert, and he is a bit more than expected.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Original Male Character
Series: The Idio(t)s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714507
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Beast in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I'm back with a new Chaos Twin fic! Except this time... It's not crack at all, and rather, we learn more about Julian :3 It's... a bit scary :D
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!

Julian has waited two days and two nights for Lambert to come back from his hunt. Two days and two nights, the way they had promised each other long ago they would do. On the morning of the third day, as the sun rises over the horizon, he walks out of the inn he had been waiting in like a caged animal, and he sets out to find Lambert. They had met in the little tow of Bessan five nights ago, enjoying with each other some well-needed respite. Lambert had been contracted the third afternoon, and he had left that very night. 

Cursed be the monsters that frightened the bloody peasants, pushing Lambert away from Julian and from the safe haven they have in each other’s arms. Julian hates that Lambert is a witcher some days. He hates that there is this extremely dangerous, insanely brave, duty put on his lover’s shoulders. Lambert doesn’t exactly love it either, walking the Path and always having to be at the disposal of people who would spit on him, were it not for Jaskier and Julian’s efforts. 

The woods are still dark as Julian walks amongst them, and his eyes don’t have any hard time to adapt to the darkness. It’s easy for him, to walk in the dark, to wander outside during that early morning hour when the day is struggling to get up but the night has already forgotten its duties. He smells the air, touches the barks of the trees. He isn’t scared of the monsters he will find in the moods. His teeth are sharp, his hands strong, and he is looking for the only man he has ever loved. He will find Lambert, will find him and bring him back _home_. He belongs to Julian, just as much as Julian decided he would offer his heart and soul for that damningly brave and beautiful witcher. 

He can’t exactly pinpoint when it happened. He can’t remember the first time he looked at Lambert and thought that yes, he loved him. It had grown within his chest, bloomed secretly without even whispering any part of it to him, until that love had been so overwhelming he would have torn apart people and razed cities if it meant ensuring Lambert’s safety. 

He doesn’t do any of that however. Lambert is independent, and strong, and he doesn’t need Julian’s protection. If Julian were to even offer it, he knows they would fight. Because despite all that he mocks his brother Geralt, Lambert is just as ridiculously noble. That’s the only reason he had taken this contract after all, when the person who had approached them as they were taking a late lunch had been so vague about the details of the monster. At least, Lambert had demanded a good pay for it. That was something that Julian was rather satisfied of. 

The air smells of blood, and even a human could pick it out. It smells of guts and putrid decomposition, and it nearly makes Julian throw up, but rather than stop and step back, away from the stench, he tears a piece of his shirt and wraps it around his face, covering his nose and mouth. It won’t stop all the smell, but it will be enough to allow him to find his lover. 

Underneath his boots, moss and dead leaves are sinking into an abnormal mud. It shouldn’t be like this, he realizes as he keeps walking. It might be autumn, but he knows those woods, has hunted in them until early winter, and he knows the weather here. Autumn is dry and crisp, sucking all the moisture out of the air and choking you, but this isn’t it. Right now, everything is humid and sticky. The monster Lambert went after probably caused this, but Julian has no idea what it is. 

Even being somewhat of a monster, he will never truly know or care for other creatures. He has himself and his brother to worry about, and that’s all he needs. Well, he supposes he needs to worry about witchers and sorceresses too now, since apparently Yen and Ciri and the whole Keep of Kaer Morhen have decided to adopt him and Jaskier in their crazy family. He doesn’t hate it half as much as he pretends to. He loves his new family, and he would give the world for them. 

When he finds Lambert, the monster is standing above him, and slowly digging through his stomach. If Julian couldn’t hear Lambert’s ragged breathing and the small whimpers of pain he is making, he would think his witcher is dead. But he can, he can and he is suddenly filled with rage. A rage he doesn’t often allow to take over him. He is a monster, a beast that is only waiting for an opportunity to attack and sink its teeth into fresh flesh. And this monster trying to kill Lambert is suddenly the perfect prey. 

So Julian allows his body to shift. Allows himself to grow taller and to have his teeth grow into fangs, sharper and so much bigger than they should be. His eyes glow in the night despite the utter darkness that they are, and his hands end in large claws that have been known to rip apart trees and rocks alike. Julian is a Beast in the Darkness, and he is furious. 

The monster trying to kill his witcher suddenly realizes it isn’t the only monster in the forest, and it startles as it sees the Beast. The Beast doesn’t give him anytime to move backwards, to flee for its life. One instant the monster is standing over Lambert, the next its severed head is flying into a tree and its heart has been ripped out of its chest by one powerful hand. 

The Beast in the Darkness does not want to let go of Julian, does not want to relinquish the power it has over the body of their shared being, but Julian is stronger. Julian is the Beast, but he is so much more, and he will protect before he destroys. The monster is gone, so Julian forces his own body to change back, the claws to disappear with an uncomfortable cracking of his fingers and nails, and his teeth become again normal, although they are always a little sharper, a little inhuman. Julian can never truly hide what he became. 

Lambert’s breathing is dangerously low, and his heart is beating too fast, much too fast for a witcher with a slower metabolism and whose body is made to endure suffering. 

“I’m sorry,” Julian whispers, “I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll fix this.”

A ragged choke, blood pouring over his hand as he cradles Lambert’s head. “Julian,” Lambert tries to say, but pain is all over him, and the stream of blood is never ending. 

The Beast is useful to tear apart monsters, but it also helps Julian avoid pain and suffering. It keeps him safe, keeps him protected, and in exchange he feeds it. Blood, fresh from the preys Julian later sells, or sometimes raw organs of animals. Julian doesn’t do that to humans, will never do that. But he knows what it means, for his blood to be so potent in a magic he doesn’t truly understand either. He has seen it happen with Jaskier, before his twin met Geralt, before the two really separated. He remembers Jaskier getting a sword stuck in his stomach during a training, and the blood that had poured from his mouth, and Julian remembers what he had done then. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he promises gently to Lambert, trying to keep his lover as calm as he can as he looks around for anything sharp enough to cut. But Lambert’s swords are too far away, and Julian’s own blades have been discarded when the Beast took over. It doesn’t like human made weapons. So Julian does the only thing he can do. He opens his mouth, letting his teeth regrow until they become inhuman again, and then he bites on his own wrist, hard enough to send through him a jolt of pain. 

It does the trick though. Blood trickles down his wrist and over Lambert’s lips, and then he shakes more of it over the hole in Lambert’s chest, pushes so much of the blood that he begins to feel lightheaded. When that happens, he stops, grabs the piece of clothing he had used to cover his mouth and nose, and ties it neatly around the wound to avoid any more unnecessary bleeding. He wouldn’t die of being almost fully drained of blood, but it would mean a loss of consciousness, and it would let the Beast roam free. He isn’t quite sure he should allow that, not when Lambert is just starting to heal. 

His blood has sizzled and started to reform all the skin that was damaged. Internal organs that had been dug into are made fresh by the blood, and Lambert gasps slowly as his own enhanced healing abilities mix in with Julian’s gift of blood. It’s a savage mix of magic, and Julian had been so afraid it wouldn’t work, so worried that, because Lambert is a witcher, it wouldn’t work sufficiently on a human. But it is, and he could cry in relief. 

He sits besides Lambert, caressing his lover’s hair and making sure that he is alright, not uncomfortable looking and not tense, for hours. The sun rises and falls over their head, and he doesn’t move. He has nothing better to do. He has to stay here, because if this doesn’t work, if Lambert dies anyway, then Julian will leave as well. He will go say goodbye to his family, bring back Lambert’s body to Kaer Morhen where he will be buried properly, and then he will bury a silver sword through the Beast’s heart. He would not have the will to live without his lover. There are certainties in life, and this is one of them. 

Lambert’s eyes fly open when the moon is up in the sky, not at its apogee but nearly. It’s a soft night, warmth lingering in the air, but Julian only feels it when Lambert’s golden eyes turn to him, blinking and full of wonder.

“Julian,” Lambert gasps out again, and his hand grips the one holding his cheek. “What happened?” 

“You’re alive,” Julian soothes him and kisses his forehead. “You’re alive and you’re alright. It’s all good. Nothing will happen to you ever again. I’m never leaving your side ever again, you hear?” 

“How did you kill the monster?” Lambert sits up, looking at the corpse of the monster he had been hunting. “What the fuck happened, Julian?” 

“Lambert, I…” He starts, trails off. How does he even begin to explain this? How can he explain something he doesn’t fully understand himself? 

“Listen, I don’t give a fuck if you aren’t human, because I was starting to think so,” Julian’s lover grabs him and holds him close. “I just want to know you. I love you, alright? I’ve never … I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. Let me be there for you. The way you’ve just been here for me.” 

“Not ‘just,’” Julian corrects with a wince, letting his forehead rest against Lambert’s. “You were unconscious for a full day.” 

A silence settles between them, uncomfortable and uneasy, but they stay within reach of each other. Julian closes his eyes and tries not to let his emotion overwhelm him. If he allows himself to think about how this might be the very last time he holds Lambert close like this, he will break. His heart will shatter and cry out, and he doesn’t know what he will do, but it probably will involve not being himself for a long time. 

The love he has for Lambert is like a tsunami on a deserted beach; it crashes and washes away everything that had been there previously, leaving chaos and devastation in its trail, but it also brings the ocean back to a natural state, until the next large wave hits. Julian’s love is so large that it encompasses all of him, pushing into his fingertips and under the soles of his feet. For the first time, he understands what Jaskier meant when he said that love was overwhelming, and yet was the best feeling in the world. Despite all the pain it can cause him, all the worry and anger, Julian would never exchange this for anything in the world. He cherishes that love. 

“Julian,” Lambert’s voice pulls him away from his thoughts, and so does the tug on his hair. “Thank you.” 

The words are unusually honest. So is Lambert’s expression, and the way his golden eyes settle warmly on Julian. They aren’t used to this kind of softness between them, but it fits the moment perfectly, so Julian only smiles through tears.

“I couldn’t let you die. You know I love you too.” 

Lambert half-laughs, and he pushes his head harder against Julian. “Fuck, what are we, Geralt and Jaskier?”

“They might be onto something,” Julian says and moves back, pushing away some hair that had strayed into Lambert’s face. “We could do with telling each other a little more things.” 

“Like you telling me what you really are?” 

Julian sighs, quiet and private, but Lambert hears it anyway. He places a kiss to Julian’s lips, and then another one, and then another, until Julian chuckles and kisses him back. They lose themselves like that for a few minutes, chasing after each other’s lips desperately. 

Julian had almost lost Lambert, and the very thought of it still twists his insides. He can’t bear the idea of being without Lambert, of knowing that there won’t be another meeting. He wants to know that surety, that certainty that his lover will be waiting for him in some inn. That there will be many other winters spent in Kaer Morhen with their families. 

“I’m sorry,” Lambert finally says, a quiet confession against Julian’s lips. “If you don’t want to tell me, then you don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to,” Julian agrees, “But you deserve to know. I don’t want to hide anything from you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

It’s unlike Lambert to be so gentle, to double check everything and make sure that Julian is sure of the choices he is making. They trust each other to do the best they can, and there is rarely a time that Julian can recall having really questioned Lambert’s judgement. Although, falling in love with him might have been a mistake on the witcher’s part, but Julian certainly won’t complain about that. He is too content basking in that love at their every meeting. 

“I am. But not here. You still need rest, and I’m starting to feel tired as well.” He looks at the head of the monster, which is starting to rot, and sighs. “We need to bring that back if you want to get payed.” 

“Yeah,” Lambert groans and gets up slowly. “I’ll carry it.” 

“You’re still recuperating from your injuries, I can take care of it.” 

Julian’s protests are useless. Lambert has already crossed the meadow to where the severed head had rolled, and he lifts it ip with a disgusted frown. He nods towards town, and Julian smiles, fondness mixing with worry. He joins Lambert, and they slowly start walking back to town. 

It isn’t, by any means, a fast walk. Lambert still stumbles, still needs to rest after too much exertion, and Julian can feel his own breathing growing laboured. They stop whenever Lambert needs, but the witcher doesn’t complain. He keeps himself quiet on his pain, and though Julian can feel it, he doesn’t say anything. If it is time that Lambert needs, then time he will have. 

The walk back takes a couple more hours than it had taken when Julian had gone up the mountain to find Lambert. Still, when they get to the village, Julian stirs Lambert to the inn directly. 

“The monster,” Lambert groans. “I need to get payed.” 

“I’ll get you your money.” Julian promises quietly and forces him to go upstairs, half lifting him up. “You need rest.” 

“The alderman took the contract with me,” the witcher tries to protest, but the walk back has exhausted him, and when Julian puts him down on the bed, his eyes close. “Let me go get my coin.” 

“No,” Julian insists, and pushes him down gently so that he will lie down. “I’ll be right back, my love.” 

Lambert sighs, but he is asleep before they can keep talking more, and Julian pries the head of the monster away from his hand. He locks the door behind himself, placing a quiet spell on it. Within him, the Beast is agitated, growling for a fight. For once, he doesn’t completely control it. He allows the Beast to rage and fight, allows his teeth to grow into long fangs. He keeps his mouth closed until he reaches the alderman’s house. He knocks and the wood splinters under his hand, his fist leaving mark in the door. His body is almost shifting, pulling on inhuman strength. He isn’t angry, no. He is the fury that comes in the night for all wrongdoers.

The door opens to a frightened servant, a boy not older than fifteen, who shakes slightly. Julian brushes past him, his left hand holding the monster’s head tightly. Slime and blood cling to him, but he doesn’t care. He has something to settle with this alderman, with this whole town if he left the Beast roam free. The alderman will have to do for today. Lambert wouldn’t appreciate if Julian destroyed a town on his behalf. 

“Where is he?” The words are snarled through his fangs, and the boy quivers next to him, startled and afraid. 

“His office, sir,” the boy points to a door, and Julian stalks forward, pushing the door open. 

It breaks under his clawed hand, and he forces himself to retract it. He can’t lose complete control, not right now. He needs to stay focused. He made a promise to Lambert that he would get his payment, and that he would be back soon.

“What the-“ 

The alderman doesn’t have the time to speak anymore, Julian has tossed the head of the monster against him, and he is thrown backwards. He hits the wall and screams in horror as he realizes what he is holding, but Julian only snarls more as he does so. 

“Payment,” he demands, his hand falling on the desk and clutching it. Despite his best attempts, his claws are back and the wood splinters under his grip. “Now.” 

“You’re not the witcher,” the alderman sputters, once he has stopped screaming and dropped the head. “I made a contract with a witcher and-“ 

“And if you don’t give me the payment now,” Julian snarls, aware of his fangs showing, “I’ll tear you apart in an instant. Now give me that fucking payment if you value your life.” 

“You’re a monster too!” The alderman tries to reach a weapon on the side, but Julian screams, and he finds himself stuck to the wall again. 

Julian doesn’t sing. Julian can’t sing. Ever since he became the Beast in the Darkness, he can’t sing anymore. He can hum, and if he is with Jaskier, he can try singing, but otherwise, he doesn’t sing. He doesn’t miss it. Singing has never been his passion, never been his thing. Julian doesn’t sing, because if he did, the world around him would collapse. He can barely control his screams, but singing? It would demand so much of him. It would take the whole of the Beast to hold it within. 

There is something satisfying at seeing the man shake in fear, even as he is stuck to the wall by the leftover magic of Julian’s scream. The man could have been handsome, Julian remarks in passing, but greed has settled over his face, and now fear is marking his skin, tearing into him. Julian doesn’t have to do anything anymore; the terror he reads in the green eyes is true.

Deep within himself, the Beast roars in pleasure. 

“Yes,” Julian grins, and he allows his eyes to burst in flames for an instant. “I am. But here is a little secret for you. I am not your regular old monster. If you pay me for killing my kin, I will leave you alone. I will not bother your town, I will not eat your flocks, I will not kill your people. Refuse me payment once again, and there will be nothing anymore of you to be remembered. Bessan will be just a spot on a map, a scorched mark on the earth. You have a choice to make, alderman. I advise you make it fast.” 

The alderman shakes, and tears run down his face, and Julian almost feels pity. He almost lets the spell go, almost brings back the Beast fully within. But he does not. He waits. 

“In the first drawer,” the alderman gasps out, and he looks like the words are being choked out of him. Even the threat of death and annihilation aren’t enough to shake his greed. Julian can see the way his mind work, can see him trying to weasel out his way. The man wonders if Julian’s attention being distracted will allow him to grab his weapon, to kill Julian and gain all the glory of killing two monsters. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Julian smirks, and he turns to the desk, rummaging through it. 

The alderman tries to turn, tries to move his body, but Julian hasn’t yet decided whether he will let him live yet. That decision relies on him finding the proper amount of coins for Lambert. Not that the man needs to know that. Julian likes the terrorized uncertainty coming from the man. It tastes sour, and the Beast loves it. 

The first drawer does contain a small box, and when Julian opens it, he finds enough coin in it to compensate three times over Lambert. 

“I’ll take my due then.” Julian slips the money in a pouch, but makes sure to leave a third of it. He isn’t a thief, and while the man clearly doesn’t deserve his coin, Julian won’t build himself a reputation of immorality. He would never hear the end of it from Jaskier, if he did so. 

When he turns back to the alderman, the man is still crying and sweating, only the tip of his shoes touching the floor. 

“You know I can’t have you remember this, don’t you?” Julian tilts his head, and he feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He hasn’t played with someone’s memory in so long. Usually, Jaskier is the one to do it. “It would be quite a shame if people were to know that I can do this.” 

“You can’t-“ 

Julian doesn’t let him speak. He doesn’t want to hear more of his squeaky voice, of everything he has to say. With a snap of his fingers, a deep purple flower blooms in his hand, and he pushes it into the man’s throat quickly. Where Jaskier would work directly on the mind, nimble and delicate, Julian is more of a brute force, acting on the body and making the man bend to his will. 

“You will not remember any of this. Your home and office were destroyed by a group of men, who stole your money.” The problem with memory wiping spells is that Julian is forced to see into the mind of those he erases memories from. He hates it, because he has yet to find someone pleasant and good to erase memories from. “You are quite the disgusting man, aren’t you, Alrich. You know this, that you are a blight on society. When you’ll wake up from this, you’ll leave all that you own to your wife and children, and leave town. You’ll find a sanctuary in the mountains, where you will reflect on your life, and choose the path you will take moving forward.” 

Impulse and orders are easy to give when wiping memories. Taking one, implanting another. Grounding it into previous memories and making it real. Julian has a slight feeling that he probably should not be as proud of that as he is. He was human, once. 

The man nods weakly, and falls to the ground when Julian lets go of him. He stays kneeled, his eyes vacant and his palms turned upwards. He is the perfect image of a supplicant, begging for mercy. Julian has none to give at the moment. 

He leaves the house with a slight memory altering spell on the servant boy, as well as a few coins for him to find a new house to serve. Or to leave this accursed town. Whichever suits him best, Julian doesn’t care. 

He is back in his fully human form as he goes back to the inn, and he undoes the spell on the door of the room. When he walks in, he immediately realizes that there is something different. Because rather than feeling only Lambert, like he should, he feels Lambert and something else. Something _Beastly_. 

The witcher is still sleeping, his breathing deep and regular. It’s a reassuring sound, something that Julian didn’t realize how much he had missed in the last few days. Thinking that Lambert could be dead is making tears climb up in his throat, tears that he hasn’t let through in years. He isn’t much of a crier, isn’t as attuned to his emotions as others are, but he knows when to let himself feel. So now, he allows himself to crumple next to Lambert and to curl up against his witcher. He holds him tightly and breathes into his scent, into his everything, and he falls asleep like that. Thoughts of the _other_ he had felt are pushed away. 

He wakes up to warmth and hands caressing his hair. It takes a few seconds for his still tired mind to register that this is Lambert at his side, that his lover is the one holding him. 

“Good morning,” he whispers against Lambert’s torso, and he looks up through his lashes at him. “How are you feeling?” 

“I could ask you that,” Lambert replies. “You’ve got blood all over.” 

“Not mine,” Julian says, looking away. 

“I know. Thank you.” 

“Stop fucking thanking me!” Julian explodes, moving backwards. “I could have hurt you! I could have fucking killed you.” 

“But you didn’t!” Lambert sits up and grabs him. “You fucking saved my life. Stop being such an asshole and accept that! You saved my life and you got my money. More than what I was owed, in fact.” 

“You don’t want to know how,” Julian mutters, barely even trying to free himself. 

Lambert growls, exposing his teeth, and they are sharper than usual. The feeling of something else overwhelms Julian again for a second, and it’s enough for his lover to pin him to the bed, standing atop him and holding both his hands away from his head. If he wanted, Julian could throw him off easily, but… He doesn’t hate the fierceness of Lambert’s gaze. For once, he enjoys being the one pinned down. 

“I do! I fucking love you, you prick,” Lambert tightens his hold on him. “I don’t care what you are. I don’t care that you could tear me apart if you wanted to. I _know_ you.” 

Lambert’s golden eyes are settled right in Julian’s and the man feels hope mixing in with the apprehension in his chest. 

“I’m nothing,” Julian whispers, not breaking the eye contact. “I’m everything, and I’m nothing. I lie waiting in the shadows, and I feed myself on blood, but human food suits me as well. I was born human, grew up human. I was human. And then the Beast took me.” 

“The Beast?” 

“The Beast healed you. I’m the Beast, and sometimes I’m not, but… It’s the darkness of the world. I pull upon it, hide it away in my heart. The Beast thrives when pain is spread. But the Beast cannot ever die, it is always… passed, from one vessel to another. It chose me and now I… I give life to the Beast, and it sustains me.” 

“The Beast… It doesn’t have a name, doesn’t it?” Lambert presses his forehead against Julian’s. “It saved you. Would you still be alive if it weren’t part of you?” 

Julian shakes his head. Jaskier and him should have died years ago, had they a normal lifespan. Had they not been changed, abandoning humanity and making themselves something else, they would have been buried by now. 

“Then I’m so fucking glad it exists, that it chose you. I wouldn’t have met you if it didn’t exist. I wouldn’t get to love you.” 

Julian nods and looks at Lambert, his hands still holding his own. “I love you.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it when you’re trying to discourage me from staying with you, asshole,” Lambert growls without much conviction, and leans down to press a tender kiss to Julian’s lips. “Don’t forget that I’m here for you too. I know I’m an ass, but I want to be with you.” 

Lambert finally lets go of him, but Julian only uses that to throw him back on the bed and hug him tightly. He breathes in his scent and smiles softly. 

“I think you are a little less human than you think now,” Julian says with a slight smile. 

“What do you mean?” Lambert raises an eyebrow. “I’m aware I’m a witcher, if you’re referencing that.” 

Julian grins and bites his lover’s lips lightly. “I healed you with my blood. The problem is that if it latches too much on your blood, then it mixes up, and the Beast settles within you, ever so slightly. It’s testing out the waters. You might… experience some changes.”

“Good then,” Lambert shrugs. “A bit closer to you like that.” 

Julian’s cheeks tinge with red and he hugs Lambert closer, not saying anything. This is a moment for contemplation now. They simply caress each other, kissing and holding each other as much as possible.

It isn’t often like this, between them. Mostly, they are all teeth and bark, all bites and marks. Their love isn’t often one that lends itself to soft mornings, to tender caresses as they bask in sunlight. It’s not who they are, to be this tender. But there are always exceptions. 

**Author's Note:**

> We got that sweet fluff at the end at least? :D Julian is one scary boy... Wait till you get to Jaskier ;D 
> 
> If yall liked the fic, don't hesitate to come check me out on tumblr (@saltytransidiot)! You can also leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
